


Home for Christmas

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eighth of the 12 days.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth of the 12 days.

Will had been standing over Hannibal for the last ten minutes, trying to figure out how to ask Hannibal if they could celebrate Christmas. He still felt like a guest in their house and he kept pacing the room until he found the words.

“You don’t even have a tree up? I thought you would be all for decorating.” 

Hannibal put down the journal he was reading, sitting up straighter and giving Will all his attention. Hannibal’s blank expression told him nothing, but he knew the man well enough to know the stillness in his movements was an indicator of annoyance. 

It was part of what he liked about Hannibal, that when he was into something he dove into it. The last ICARUS journal had arrived this morning and this was the first time the Hannibal had picked it up. 

“I do not usually celebrate Christian holidays.”

Living in a new house Will found he needed something familiar. Having one fishing and tack room was not enough to really feel at home. 

Will ran his fingers over the wooden arm of the chair, his gaze down. 

“You throw dinner parties, and it’s not like we don’t have the room here. I think it would be nice to do it together.”

He could see Hannibal soften at once, and he held out his hand for Hannibal as he stood. Hannibal took it and smiled, his expression starting to warm up. 

“I suppose I can always make exceptions for you.”

Will felt the warmth in his chest, this would be the first time in a very long while that he would have a family for Christmas.

*

“I don’t see why we could not purchase one at a tree farm.”

The for sale sign had greeted them when they pulled up and Will had taken extra time looking for the perfect tree. Will always got his tree from the back yard; this would be his last chance to do so.

The snow was up around Hannibal's ankles, and they had been wondering the field around Wills back yard for the last hour. He couldn’t help but be amused at Hannibal wearing suit pants and a zip up sweater to trudge through the snow and frozen grass. He was wear black leather gloves and held the axe that Will had given him before.

“It’s a tradition.”

The trees along the back fence would be nothing special, but making an ugly tree look good was part of the fun. He would probably have to get his ornaments out of storage as well, but he would wait to tell Hannibal for later.

Will stopped in from of the trees, looking at the shape and size of each one. He decided on one just a little shorter than him. 

“This is it?”

Will took the axe from Hannibal and grinned at the bushy little tree.

“This is definitely it.”

*

“No, I have a star to go on top, take that off.”

Hannibal had never looked so lost as when he carefully took the large bulb off the top where it had caused the whole top to droop. 

“May I have the star?”

Will dug through the dusty box until he found his light up star and passed it to Hannibal. The whole tree looked like it didn’t fit into the theme of the house. There was nothing intimidating about the brightly decorated tree, nothing about it that didn’t shine and sparkle. 

Even though Hannibal had tried to only pick out things that matched the room Will had made sure to do the opposite, it screamed of Christmas cheer and he could be happier about it. It reminded him of one of the few Christmases that him and father has celebrated, how that was the last time he had had someone to share it with. 

Hannibal put the star on the tree and plugged in the lights before stepping back. There was sap on his shirt and a bit of dust from storage, but he had done it all without complaint for Will.

“It’s very bright.”

There was dust on his sweater, but he was long past caring when he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's back. It felt comfortable to rest his chin on his lovers shoulder and hold onto him tight. 

“I think it’s perfect.”

It felt even better to know that he would never have to look at his own Christmas tree alone. He finally had a real home.


End file.
